


"I'm proud of us."

by NikkiWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, Memories, Wincest - Freeform, somewhat dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWinchester/pseuds/NikkiWinchester





	"I'm proud of us."

Dean hated himself; what he's become. He wasn't Sam's brother anymore. He was his co-worker. He was his boss. He hated himself where it was "better this way" as he bled out onto the ground beneath him.  
But he hated himself a little less when he and Sam were in the impala, driving nowhere and everywhere. They fought about music and the volume. They fought about who got to drive and when they stopped. They even fought about what they put in the trunk. Dean enjoyed the fights because that was them.   
He hated himself a little less when Sam got annoyed by his jokes. Sam called him childish and immature but he didn't mind. Sam would roll his eyes and continue with whatever lore he was talking about.  
He hated himself a little less whenever he was with Sam because he always saw the best in everyone. He never gave up on Dean. He saw something in him that Dean could never see in himself.   
After everything: the house fire, their parents dying, Sam dying, Dean going to Hell, being introduced to angels, Sam drinking demon blood, unleashing Lucifer, Sam becoming Lucifer's vessel and locking himself in the cage, going crazy, travelling in time, working with the things they hunt, the fall of the angels and losing everyone they've ever loved-past, present, and future- Dean had one thing that he knew would be constant. Sammy.  
And as he lay there, face cupped by Sam's worried hands, blood pouring from his lips, ears and chest-painting their clothes a vile crimson- he realized something.  
He was damn proud to be his big brother.


End file.
